Searching for Answers
by DeadLight63
Summary: Much of Amumu's past is a mystery... Especially to Amumu. With the help of his new friends, he sets out to discover once and for all the secrets of his past.
1. The Nightmare

_"NO! He's just a child!"_

Amumu woke with a shout of panic. He began to shake violently, his lips trembling. He had had another nightmare. He was old enough to know the difference between real life and the dream, when he woke up. The nightmares were horrific, and they would always make him cry. Then again, most things did. Despite being undead, he was scared relatively easily. His new friendships amongst other champions and summoners had helped slightly, but he still had nightmares almost every week. Once he had had the good fortune to only have one for an entire two months, but now he seemed to have slipped back into the "once a week" routine. He curled into a ball and cried softly into his bandages and covers. His room was one of the nicest at the Institute of War, probably because of sympathy, and it was nearby several other Champion quarters. Some nights, they would all be home, and he would stuck alone. Tonight though, several champions had stayed to participate in a month long tournament. The only exceptions had been Ezreal, for obvious reasons, Teemo, Tristana, Xerath, Brand, and a few others. Everyone else had stayed. Amumu jumped as he heard a soft knocking on his door, and he shed more tears onto his bedspread.

"Amumu? Are you okay?" Someone asked from the other side of the door. Amumu relaxed slightly when he heard the voice, Ashe. Ever since arriving at the Institute, Ashe had been like almost exactly like a mother to him. Possibly because she didn't have any children of her own yet. Amumu didn't respond, he was still traumatized from the severity of his nightmare. Eventually, Ashe opened the door to his room, and stepped inside. Her trademark hood and cape were absent, as was most of her original outfit. Instead, she wore tight pajama bottoms, and a T-shirt. Her silver hair was tied back in a pony tail, keeping it out of her eyes. Why she didn't do this in the Fields of Justice was beyond Amumu, but he didn't really care about that. He was still scared. Ashe sat next to him on his bed, and he knew that she was looking at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked again. Amumu gave a short whimper, and shook his head. He continued to cry softly, making his already wet sheets soaked. He felt Ashe wrap her arms around him, and he leaned his head into her chest.

"I... It... Was... An... Another... Nightmare..." He choked out between his tears. He had his eyes clenched shut, trying to keep himself from crying anymore. He felt a cold spot on Ashe's chest, which he knew was because of him crying. He really felt guilty about keeping her up, but she said she didn't mind. A few weeks ago, she had even told him she would always be there for him if he needed someone to talk to. This was an offer shared with a few other champions, but none of them understood him like Ashe did. It was almost like she really was his mom.

"Shh... It's okay... It's over now." She said soothingly as she rubbed his back. Amumu had stopped crying, and was now just leaking water from his eyes as he sniffled. She loosened her hold on him, letting him sit up straight, but kept rubbing his back to calm him down. He was still just a kid, even though he was a yordle. It was hard to tell with his race, but his apparent lack of bravery proved it, since adult yordles weren't scared of anything. He sniffed lightly and wiped the area just underneath his eye, taking away his tears.

"It... It was about... him..." He said with a shaky voice. Ashe smiled understandingly, and pulled him into another hug as he began to cry again. For the past few months, Amumu had been having nightmares about a man dressed in darkness attacking what looked like a village, possibly his old home. At first, Ezreal, someone else he was close friends with, had suspected Nocturne, but he had been in a match when Amumu had the nightmare. No one was sure what the dark figure was supposed to be, especially since it kept appearing in his nightmares.

"I'm sorry Amumu... Do you wanna stay with me and Tryndamere for the night?" Ashe asked as the young mummy continued to cry into her chest. He sniffed and pulled away for a moment, although Ashe still had an arm around him. He looked up to her sapphire blue eyes, seeing care, concern, and love. It was no secret that the both of them were like mother and child, almost everyone knew. He sniffed and nodded.

"Yes please..." He said with a shaky voice. Ashe smiled and stood. She extended her hand, offering it to the yordle. Amumu sniffed again, and placed his bandaged hand into her palm. Her hand was cold, but in a kind, refreshing way. Almost like getting into a cold stream after working in the hot sun all day. Maybe that was why Tryndamere liked hugging her so much. She closed her hand around his and helped him out of the bed. She smiled and led him out of the doorway, and across the room. They passed three guards, dressed in iron armor that shined in the extensive light that bathed the housing areas. They carried iron weapons, that Amumu thought would be nearly impossible for him to even lift, let alone use. It was a good thing he could use his sorrow as a weapon in the Fields, otherwise he would be useless. The two reached a small door, that was decorated with a hawk, right between an ice bow. A black sword stuck behind the initial artwork, standing up straight. Ashe gently pushed the door open, and Amumu saw Tryndamere, shirtless as usual, but his hair now fell freely without his helmet. His bottoms were merely blue pajama bottoms. Tryndamere noticed Amumu behind Ashe, and smiled.

"Hey champ. Another nightmare?" He asked as he walked over and crouched down. Amumu gave a short whimper and hid behind Ashe's leg. He knew that Tryndamere was a kind person, but he still scared him. After all, he didn't use fury on the battlefield because he didn't like mana potions. He looked down to the floor, and nodded his head.

"I've offered to let him stay with us for tonight." Ashe said as she nudged Amumu, trying to get him from out behind her. He stepped away, but still held onto her hand. Tryndamere sighed, and looked down at the floor. Amumu could tell that he hoping to have a night alone with Ashe, and he always felt like he was a burden.

"I'm sorry if you wanted to be alone with Ashe..." He said with guilt in his voice. Tryndamere just chuckled and shook his head.

"It's no problem buddy. You're welcome anytime... Well... Almost anytime." He said as he patted his shoulder. Ashe smiled and brought Amumu with her as the three champions walked over to the bed. The bed had blue comforters, and light blue cloths hanging from the top of it, made to represent icicles. Amumu leapt up and grabbed onto the bed sheets, just barely clearing the top half of his body. He grunted as he pulled himself up, and crawled over to the center of the bed. Tryndamere picked up his sword, observing it for a moment.

"You know... If you keep having these nightmares, maybe you should talk to Master Yi. He has a lot of good advice for dealing with this kind of thing." He said as he gently swung his sword horizontally. Amumu looked over to Ashe, and asked if he should. She smiled and rubbed his head.

"You can if you want, but you don't have to." She said sweetly. Amumu nodded and slipped under the covers. He laid his head against the pillow, and closed his eyes as Ashe told him good night.


	2. In Depth

_The Next Morning..._

Amumu stood just outside of the doorway, unsure of whether or not to enter. The training area was a popular spot at the Institute. This was because instead of regular training, you could fight other champions with wooden weapons, or bots with real ones. Amumu never really spent much time here, as he had usually been trying to figure out his past. He never had the good fortune to find anything. Master Yi, however, was always here. Not to train, but to help others with their training. Many looked up to the Wuju master for this, amongst other things. But Amumu was here for his guidance. Breathing out heavily, he opened the door to the ring, and instantly saw Shen striking Yi. Yi blocked the attack with his sword, and batted away Shen's. The two warriors held out their swords at each other, circling around the ring in the area. Not far away, Wukong was battling Akali. Amumu wasn't sure why members of the Kinkou were training with Wuju warriors, but he didn't bother himself about it.

"Hello..." He said with a quiet voice. Somehow, Shen and Yi managed to hear him, and turned to face him. Master Yi smiled and lowered his weapon, placing the front of the wooded blade on the ground. He rested his hand on the tip of the handle, keeping it upright.

"Greetings young Amumu. What brings you here of all places?" He asks calmly. Shen crosses his arms, and looks over to Akali.

"Akali. A moment." He says coolly. At this, Akail nods and throws a smoke pellet in front of Wukong, causing the monkey to cough and sputter. Amumu backs away in fear for a moment, but relaxes when he sees her exit the smoke. He fumbles with his bandages for a moment, then looks back over to Yi. The patient Ionian is still standing with a smile, awaiting Amumu's response.

"Well... I uh... Was hoping you could help me... With something..." He said as he kicked the ground nervously. Yi chuckled and placed his sword on his shoulder, and looks over to Shen.

"Why don't you two see if the Crownguards can help you train for a while?" He says with a collected tone. Shen nods and motions for Akali to follow him. His fellow ninja nods and gives a short bow to Yi before exiting. Wukong on the other hand, coughs and waves away the last bit of smoke from the pellet, and groans.

"I can never get used to that stuff!" He says. He tries to chuckle, but erupts into another fit of coughing. Shaking his head, he clears his throat and turns to face Master Yi.

"Should I go to? Something tells me I'm not gonna be entirely useful here." He says with a chuckle. Yi smiles and nods.

"Yes. You have done well today my student. Take a break for a few minutes." Yi says calmly. Wukong bows his head and places his fist to his heart.

"Yes Master." With that, Wukong exits the training area, leaving Master Yi and Amumu alone. There is still distant clanging of weapons and chatter from farther down in the training area, but it was quiet enough for Amumu to speak.

"I'm sorry if I... Interrupted..." He says with a sheepish frown. Yi shakes his head and walks over to the yordle.

"Of course not Amumu. You are always welcome to speak to me." He says as he places his hand on Amumu's shoulder. Yi's hands are not protected by the gloves he usually wears. His hands have a several cuts along them, as well as one large circular scar in it's center. Scars he obtained when fighting in the rematch of Ionia and Noxus. Amumu nodded and looked up to the strange green lights that made up the top half of Yi's face.

"I... I've been having the same nightmare for months now... I don't know what they mean..." He said with a frightened tone. Yi lost his smile and stood. Amumu watched him observantly, seeing him place his hand on his chin in thought. Yi mumbled something to himself, although Amumu wasn't sure what it was. He slowly took a step closer to the Wuju master, and asked what he thought.

"What is the nature of these nightmares? What happens in them?" Yi asks with sudden serious tone, as opposed to the kind, cheery one he had a moment ago. This frightened Amumu slightly, but he knew that Yi was only trying to gain a better understanding of what was happening. Amumu looked down to the ground, playing with his bandages some more. Hesitating, he looked from Yi to the floor several times, pondering his thoughts. Should he tell him straight out? Or try and ease it in? Yi kneels down, looking the yordle in the eyes.

"Amumu... I need you to tell me what happens in them. This may be more than nightmares." He says with a kind, but still serious tone. Amumu nods and looks back at Master Yi, the cuts along his face evident now.

"Well, a dark figure attacks a town... and... I feel scared... It tries to get me... And... I run as fast as I can... But I can't get away. Someone cries out that I'm just a child, and then the figure kills me... That's when I wake up." Amumu said as he closed his eyes, trying to force other images into his head. He hated thinking about the nightmares, or even mentioning them. But he knew that Yi's intentions were good, so he would try to deal with it. Yi once again places his hand on his chin, and looks down to the ground.

"These... These may not be nightmares Amumu." He says with a grave voice. Amumu nearly jumps back, as Yi is never this grim. Maybe he was this way when he first discovered his people dead, but... Not nightmares? What else could they be? This wasn't making any sense...

"Not... Nightmares? What... What does that mean?" Amumu asked with a frightened tone. Yi simply placed his hand on his head, and began to meditate. Amumu felt the world around him begin to fade away, replaced with the nightmarish scenario. Only this time, he was standing next to his dream self, with Yi right next to him. Amumu cringed as he heard someone give a bloodcurdling scream. Yi places his hand on Amumu's shoulder, and leans in close.

"Do not be afraid... They have no consciousness of us..." He whispers into his ear. Amumu begins to tremble as he watches his dream self, still covered in bandages, running, and panting with fear. That's when he sees it... The figure, it lets out a screech, and chases after Amumu's double.

"This is it..." He says with a shaky voice. He steps back, but Yi places his hand on his back.

"Amumu! Remember anything significant you see here!" Yi shouts as he looks around. He points over to the left, and turns Amumu that way.

"There! That lake! Do you see it?" He shouts. Amumu cringes in fear, but nods. The lake is very large, and glistens in the sunlight. But out of the water, Amumu can see forms of darkness. Each have darkness spiraling off of them, and their hands grow claws as more and more yordles run in fear. The creatures rush to them, and attack them. Amumu screams and falls back, landing on his back. He uses his arms to push himself back up, seeing Yi crouching over him. Amumu breathes heavily as he watches more of the creatures attack and kill yordles. This was crazy... What was happening?

"What... What am I seeing?" Amumu shouts with fear. Yi grabs hold of the young mummy's arm, and pulls him up.

"Don't be afraid! Remember! We have seen what is happening here!" Yi shouts. Amumu shakes his head in confusion and tries to ask what he's saying. Yi however, places his hand on his head again, and meditates once more. Amumu can once again feel his environment fade away, watching it be replaced by a house, with him standing to the side of his double. This is of him being captured by the figure, and he sees his double chewing something. To the right is a wounded, sobbing yordle, with a soft tan fur that travels down her back, almost like it's her hair and fur at the same time. That yordle... She seemed... So familiar... But why? He had never seen her before, why did she have significance in his mind? More tears stroll down her face as she watches the creature raise it's claws at Amumu.

"NO! He's just a child!" The yordle shouts. Amumu shouts out for his double to look out, but it's to late. The creature strikes him, killing him. His vision fades, and he finds himself in the training area once more. Yi in front of him. Yi stares at him, his mouth slightly open. Amumu breathes heavily, and collapses onto the ground. What had he just seen? What kind of nightmare was that? That was even worse! Even more of those things?

"It is as I feared..." Yi says calmly as he helps Amumu to his feet. The young yordle breathes heavily, and looks back up to the Wuju master. He is staring at him in shock, and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Amumu... These are not nightmares..." He says with deeper tone than usual. Amumu backs away, pulling away from Yi's grasp.

"Then... Then what are they?" He asks as a tear falls from his eye. Yi stares at him for a long time, to the point Amumu feels like his gaze will burn through his bandages. Finally, he speaks with a chilling voice;

"These are distant memories... Trying to become known..."


	3. What Does it Mean?

**A/N I just want to say, sorry to anyone who's been waiting for updates for this story, all I can say is I've been working on other stories. And to those of you who have indeed been waiting patiently, thank you for putting up with me. I think I'm writing WAY too many stories at the same time, last time I counted I was writing ten of them. And it takes me a certain amount of time to get back into the mindset of each one. So again, sorry, and I'll try to see what I can do to get more updates out at a faster rate. Moving along to the chapter now...**

Amumu sat quietly in the pre match lobby, not quite able to put his mind on the match ahead. He just couldn't get what Master Yi had said out of his mind. Memories? He didn't remember what had happened to him before he woke up as a mummy, so why would he be dreaming about them? More importantly, why couldn't he remember these events on his own? Without any assistance from his dream? None of this was making any sense, and the young mummy was starting to feel overwhelmed with all of the thoughts going through his head. Why had he been the only one of where ever this place was to come back? Was it intentional? Had someone planned for this to happen to him? The thought alone made Amumu shudder. Looking to his right, he could see Ashe stringing her bow as she prepared for the match ahead. Next to her was Garen, who was shining his sword with a rag. Riven simply stood in a corner with her arms crossed, and Kassadin was adjusting something on his wrist. Ashe finished stringing her bow and pulled it back slightly, seeming to make sure it was good enough for her to use. Looking over to him, she smiled and sat next to him.

"You okay? You've been quiet for most of the day." She said calmly as she set her bow down beside her. Amumu looked down at the ground, not sure how to respond. He didn't want to worry Ashe before the match, but he didn't want to lie to her either. Taking a deep breath, he looked back up at Ashe, who was still smiling at him, genuine care evident.

"It... It's just something Master Yi said." He said as he kicked at the ground. He felt Ashe place her hand on his, once again feeling a deep, soothing coolness that somehow made it's way through his bandages.

"About your dreams?" Amumu nodded.

"What did he say?" Amumu stammered for a moment, unsure of how to say what Yi had informed him of. What would Ashe think? Would she be surprised? Would she think that he was right? Ashe gently squeezed his hand, rubbing it reassuringly with her thumb, causing him to look back up at her. Her eyes looked genuinely concerned about him, as well as carrying small traces of worry. That was all it took. Amumu couldn't stand the though of making Ashe worried.

"He... He said... They're... They're not dreams... At all..." He said, noticing his voice beginning to tremble. Ashe paused for a moment, looking down and away from Amumu, as though trying to process what she had just heard. She shook her head, then looked back up to him.

"Well... What else could they be? How can they not be dreams?" She asked, confusion clearly evident in her tone. Amumu shook his head, looking away.

"Memories... He... He says they're memories..." At this, Ashe stood very slowly, as the drum signifying the end of the champion selection sounded. Not much time remained until they would be teleported into the fields of Justice. The summoners that had called upon Ashe and Amumu had already stated that they were keeping those two in the same lane, so they could still talk about it there. As long as they still did as they were told.

"Memories... But... That doesn't make any sense... If they were memories, why wouldn't you be able to just remember them on your own?" She asked with a questioning tone. Amumu was about to answer, but the gong signifying the start of the match sounded, and an aura of blue lights began to surround him. Ashe retrieved her bow and loaded the first arrow into it, looking back down to Amumu soon after.

"We'll finish this talk in the match, alright?" She asked. By now, a large ray of blue light was beaming down on Ashe, causing her legs to slowly transorm into blue specs of light, and Amumu could feel the same thing happening to him. All he could do was nod before he saw Ashe's sparks shoot up into the beam. Amumu sighed and looked up, watching as his view became engulfed in multiple spectrums of blue, flying upwards, as though he had gained the power of flight. The match was only minutes away now. His thoughts drifted once again through the visions he had seen, with Yi standing with him in them. The face of the strange creature that attacked him pulsing in his head like desperate heart beat...

...

Amumu sat in the after match area with his hands on his head, trying to get his mind off of his recent loss. It hadn't taken long for things in the match to go wrong. Garen and Riven had been faced against Rammus and Caitlyn, and the combination of taunts and heavy attack dammage forced them to stay near their turret or risk "feeding them", as the summoners called it. Ashe and Amumu fared no better in their lane, being stuck with Lux and Hecarim, making their attempts to get close enough to attack almost suicidal. In the middle of the fields, Kassadin faced against LeBlanc, forcing him to be more careful about his attacks, as where LeBlanc could easily do some damage to Kassadin then safely teleport back to her previous position without fear. This cautious style of play made acquiring gold a nightmare, and Amumu's team had to keep falling back since they were only able to really fight at the turrets. And all of the enemies had at least one champion who could safely attack from a turrets range.

Eventually, after a team fight left three of them dead in exchange for only one of them, Amumu was able to take most of the damage from a turret to allow his team to destroy in the center lane, although a quick charge from Hecarim and Rammus prevented them from going any further. Despite his and Ashe's efforts, a back door attack was nearly impossible due to the constant attacks on multiple turrets at once. The enemy team was hitting them in too many places at once for his team to defend every tower and friend. Amumu had been forced to leave Ashe at one point in an attempt to save the final center lane tower before the inhibitor was in danger. While it was successful, Ashe was ambushed by Rammus and Lux soon after he left, resulting in a death.

Even though Garen and Riven managed to each take down a few turrets while the enemy team gathered in the center lane, the combined power of the taunts, stuns, and destructive abilities of LeBlanc was too much for the rest of the team to handle. Though Caitlyn and Lux were killed by Kassadin, Amumu, Ashe, and Kassadin ended up being killed and failing to protect their inhibitors. By the time Garen and Riven got back to base, all three inhibitors had been destroyed. The super minions had forced the entire team to focus on defense, no one could break away and attempt to sneak in a few more tower kills. Just when it looked like his team would be able to counterattack, the entire team charged at them with a recently acquired Baron buff. Ashe and Amumu managed to kill Hecarim and Rammus, but the other three members of the team had been killed by the others. Amumu had managed to keep Ashe from getting killed, but sacrificed himself in the process. Despite her efforts Ashe just couldn't hold out long enough for anyone to respawn, and the Nexus was destroyed. Amumu blamed himself, he hadn't been able to focus on the match very well due to what Yi had told him, despite his efforts. His unresponsiveness to his summoner due to his self thought cost his team numerous losses that might have otherwise been avoided. The summoner didn't seem to be mad at Amumu, since he knew he always tried his best when summoned. Still, he knew that he was disappointed, and that was never a good feeling.

"Amumu? Are you okay?" He heard from behind him. Looking back, he could see Ashe walking over to him, her bow at her side as the injuries from her last stand reminded him of his mess up. While no injuries in the Fields were permanent, they did last for about half an hour, and Ashe had taken some hefty wounds during her final seconds in the arena. A large gash stretched from the tip of her shoulder to her lower elbow, along with a large cut that cut across half of her left eye. Amumu sighed and stared at the ground, not wanting to see her like that. He couldn't help but feel guilty about it, even with so many of his team members saying it wasn't his fault. He could hear Ashe sit down next to him, thanks to her pained grunt as she sat.

"Amumu... I know that what Yi said is bothering you. But you have to talk to me. It's not going to get better on it's own." She said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Sighing, Amumu looked over to her, seeing the eye that could open full of compassion and understanding.

"I... I just don't get it... Why would these memories be coming to me in dreams?" Amumu asked, feeling something falling down the side of his face. Ashe smiled and calmly wiped the side of his face, bringing it back with a slight wet trail on her hand. He had been crying again.

"I don't know Amumu, but we'll figure it out. Okay?" She asked. Amumu nodded in response, after which Ashe pulled him into a hug. Amumu smiled, he never really could be upset when Ashe did this.

...

_"No. Leave the little one. I have plans for him." __  
_

Amumu screamed as he woke up in a panicked sweat, his breathing heavy and uneven. Another nightmare. They had never come two days in a row before, and this dream had been new. This one no longer had him trapped in some village, but rather surrounded by the strange creatures, staring at him as though he were some kind of meat in a butcher's store. Looking at his hand, Amumu tried to reassure himself that he was okay, that all he had seen was a dream. A bandage had come slightly loose during the night, drooping from it and hanging in the air. Trying to slow down his breathing, he carefully re tightened the material around his hand, and then looked around his room. Ashe and Tryndamere said that they had something they needed to do tonight, so he couldn't stay with them. He was stuck at the institute alone. The thought alone made him want to cry, loneliness was a nightmare for the young mummy. The fact that he had just suffered another nightmare only made this worse.

Amumu shivered in his bed, vividly remembering the details of what he had just seen. His mind was plagued with questions that he couldn't answer. Were these memories too? What were these things? Why did he keep dreaming about them? Shaking his head, the young mummy got out of bed and hopped onto his floor, his body still shaking from fright. Maybe Master Yi was still awake... he could help, right? Yi was never one to sleep very often, as he claimed that meditation helped keep him focused and awake just as much as sleeping. And since he meditated so often, this seemed to be true. Right now, Amumu hoped that it was. He needed answers.

Gently opening his door, he looked both ways, trying to see if anyone was there. Aside from the typical guards that lined the area, no one seemed to be traversing the housing area. Slowly, he walked out into the rest of the housing area, not sure exactly where Yi might be. He was usually in the training area, but not when other champions weren't seeking his guidance. Where he could be now alluded him, and he couldn't think of where he might have headed off to. As he exited the housing area, he caught sight of many other champions traveling around many parts of the Institute. Trying to keep his mind off of them, he just quietly passed along, not listening to any of the multiple conversations that he could hear bits and pieces of. He didn't like going anywhere at night, and he just wanted to get it over with as soon as he could.

He looked in numerous diners, libraries, meeting halls, and various other establishments across the Institute, but the Wuju Master just wasn't anywhere to be seen. Even now as he checked a popular diner that every champion had been to at least once, he couldn't spot him. The music and dancing along the other parts of the diner made Amumu feel out of place, and he headed for the door. Before he could, he heard someone call his name.

"Amumu! Hey!" Turning around, he could see Wukong walking towards him with a large mug in his hand. The monkey threw the mug to his head, gulping down whatever was inside in what sounded like two monstrous gulps. Sighing with satisfaction, he tossed it onto a table occupied by a few summoners, gaining a few looks from them. The Monkey King paid them no mind however, and just chuckled as he walked closer to the young mummy.

"Gotta say, it's strange seeing you here. In a good way!" He asked as he crouched down and gave him a quick slap on the shoulder. Amumu groaned and rubbed his arm as Wukong just laughed some more.

"Why don'y we sit, huh? Probably better for talking. And grabbing something to eat!" He said. Standing up, he walked over to an empty table that had four chairs surrounding it. He pulled one out and offered it to Amumu, afterwards sitting down across from the offered chair. Amumu stared at him for a while, but cautiously sat down nonetheless. Wukong slid a menu to Amumu, afterwards bringing one of his own to his seat.

"Not often I see you out here all by yourself. What you up to?" He asked as he opened up his menu and looked inside. Amumu casually pushed away the menu, not feeling hungry at the moment. This wasn't exactly what he had planned on happening, but at least he had run into Yi's student. If anyone had an idea about where he was at this time of day, it would be him. Amumu sat up in his chair and observed Wukong as he lowered his menu so that he could see Amumu.

"Well... I'm looking for Master Yi..." At this, Wukong laughed loudly, and threw his menu down onto the table, causing Amumu to jump slightly in his chair.

"Well, good luck finding him anywhere like this! I love the guy like a father, but he's really uptight, almost NEVER goes out." He said with a chuckle. Amumu scratched the back of his head, unsure of how to talk with Wukong. It wasn't that he didn't like him, it was just that sometimes he was... Well... Crazy. Talking to him usually felt like running a marathon, no matter who you were, you were tired and dazed by the end. Amumu cleared his throat and placed his hands on the table.

"So... Where would he be?" He asked, trying to keep himself sounding like he wasn't in a hurry. He didn't want to offend Wukong and make it seem like he wasn't of any help at all. Wukong shrugged and picked his menu back up.

"Hard to say really. Even I don't know where he's going sometimes." Wukong said. Amumu's head dropped in disappointment. Even Wukong didn't know where he was. Wukong laughed again, making Amumu jump again.

"I'm just kidding! Chances are he's in the Hall of Runes. He likes to meditate there since most champions aren't there during the night. I mean, I'd put money on it!" He said with a chuckle. Amumu smiled and nodded, thanking Wukong. He hopped out of his chair and started for the door, leaving Wukong by himself at the table. He asked if he was going to eat anything, but Amumu said he wasn't hungry. Looking back, Amumu could see him hopping out of his chair, throwing the menu aside as he went over to join the dancers.

...

Amumu casually walked around the Hall, observing the many runes that lined the walls. Defense runes, ability runes, attack runes, and numerous others met his sight, each of them decorated with various depictions of dragons, candles, lights, and other artistic engravings. The hall he walked through was lined with golden lights, making the entire area glow brightly. The floor was made of fine marble, which seemed to make his steps sound heavier than they really were. The Hall of Runes was often times used by Summoners, but Champions were known to visit the area occasionally. He came to a large cross way, with three paths each leading to different parts of the Hall, containing different types of runes. In the center of the room was a large, open area with Quintessences lining the walls around it, each of them plated with fine layers of gold. Sitting in the middle of them, deep in meditation, was Master Yi. Amumu walked closer to him, but was shocked when Yi spoke first.

"Greetings Amumu. Not very often to see one such as you patrolling around the Institute of war at such a late hour." He said calmly as he placed his hands on his knees. He motioned for him to come closer, to which Amumu complied. Slowly, he made his way to him, sitting causally in front of of him as he folded his hands and sat politely in front of him. Yi smiled and observed the young mummy with a keen eye.

"Have you come to appreciate the Runes? They are quite magnificent with the display the Summoners have set up for them." He said with chuckle. Amumu shook his head, trying to keep himself focused on what he had come to speak with him about. The runes did look nice, but he was more concerned about figuring out what these new dreams meant.

"No... I... I need some advice..." He said quietly. Yi frowned, making Amumu fear what would come out of his mouth next.

"It is about your dreams then?" He asked calmly. Amumu looked down at the ground, not wanting to answer the question. He almost felt like he was bother the Wuju Master, even if he seemed to be concerned about what was afflicting him. Not looking up, Amumu nodded his head. Yi breathed out a steady breath, and asked Amumu to look at him. Raising his head, Amumu could see the green lights pouring into him, as though they were water filling a large tank. Amumu sighed as he tried to keep himself calm, reciting the dream to Master Yi. Amumu could hear his voice trembling with fresh fear as the memory of his nightmare flooded into his mind, making him quiver in fear. Master Yi listened intently to his words, taking each one in as though it were a highly valuable secret. Once Amumu had finished, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes, as Yi brought his hand to his chin in thought.

"This is worse than I feared..." He said quietly, but not quiet enough to prevent Amumu from hearing it. The young mummy tensed up immediately, his breathing starting to become heavy again. Yi looked up to him, and rested one of his arms on his knee.

"You said this dream had come AFTER you came to understand the old ones, correct?" He asked. Amumu stammered for a moment before delivering his response.

"Well... I had it after you explained it to me... I still don't understand what the first one means... But yeah... I had this one after I 'understood' the first one." He said with some guilt in his voice. Yi nodded and brought his hands together at his chin, pondering this. After a few minutes of silence, he looked back at the young mummy, who was now starting to calm down slightly.

"It appears that someone is trying to tell you something Amumu..." He said with a grave tone. Amumu's eyes grew wide, and he shivered once more. Telling him something? What did that mean? Was this some sort of... Prophecy or something? What could someone possibly be trying to tell him by giving him nightmares?

"I... I don't understand..." He said with a shake of the head. Yi leaned forward, the expression on his face nothing less than grim.

"You must focus on what you see while you slumber, Amumu... Someone... or _something_... Is trying to speak to you. You must find out what it is trying to say Amumu... You must..."


End file.
